hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Kayura Tsurugino
|seiyuu = Yōko Hikasa |status = Alive }} is a new transfer student to Hakuo Academy, and a new tenant to the Violet Mansion. She first appears as the replacement for Wataru Tachibana at Hakuo. She soon becomes good friends with Nagi. She is very into games, anime and manga, due to her early childhood. Her name is derived from Lady Kayura, the heroine of Ronin Warriors (See Trivia below). Appearance Kayura has short light green hair and red eyes. She is often seen cosplaying as characters from well known anime, while at school she wears a Hakuo Academy uniform, when not at school or cosplaying, she is usually seen wearing a blue tank top and a short denim skirt with red converse style sneakers. In Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU ''and in Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties she is usually seen wearing various long sleeved t-shirts and capri style pants. Characteristics and personality It is revealed that due to her parents she has always been around anime, manga and games since she was born, and has read over 100,000 manga. She is also very supportive of cosplay, and often is seen wearing a costume of some anime. As with most other characters that go to Hakuo Academy, she is also a grade-skipper. Due to her manga experience, she is also able to understand Nagi's doujinshi manga, along with Isumi. According to Hayate, she is an elite Otaku . Story Comisun Arc Kayura first appears at the end of Chapter 336 of the manga, introduced as a replacement for Wataru at Hakuo Academy. Introduction to Nagi She first meet Nagi in a park (Chapter 342) and they end up talking about Nagi's doujinshi manga. It is shortly revealed that she has been living inside a tent set up in the park and was almost arrested by a police officer until Hayate stepped in and managed to pass it off as a misunderstanding. Becoming a tenant at the Violet Mansion and an adviser to Nagi Afterwards she becomes a new tenant in the Violet mansion. Hayate asked her to become an adviser for Nagi's manga, but she refused (her reason was that they had just met, and she was busy with reading manga). However, she then later gave advice to Nagi, to not make a simple to understand manga like how Ruka and Hinagiku are doing, but to do the opposite, and make the manga the way she thinks its right, no matter of others' opinions. She and Nagi become very good friends. Summer Break Later on she joins Nagi and friends at Nishizawa's spring house to enjoy the summer break in Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth. CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU (Anime Only) Later, after witnessing Nagi refusing to accept Ruri as her sister, Kayura convinces Nagi to give her a chance to prove herself. Then later she along with Chiharu give their commentary while witnessing Ruri demonstrate her skills in Systema on Hayate. Character CDs & Signature Singles Trivia *She was first introduced in the movie, Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth before being introduced in the manga. *Due to her parents being huge fans, She was named after ''Lady Kayura from Ronin Warriors. List of Cosplays The following is a list of anime/manga characters that Kayura has been seen cosplaying as throughout Hayate no Gotoku! *''Carozzo Ronah's'' alias "Iron Mask" (Mobile Suit Gundam F91) - Heaven is a Place on Earth *Almost cosplayed as Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) - Heaven is a Place on Earth *''Saber'' (Fate/stay night) - Heaven is a Place on Earth *''Kyousuke Hyoubu'' (Zettai Karen Children & Zettai Karen Children: The Unlimited - Hyoubu Kyousuke) - Cuties episode 12 *''J'' (Comic Master J) - Chapter 421 Navigation